cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Svalbard
of Großgermania |id = |image_flag = Flag of the Union of Svalbard.svg |flaglink = |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |national_motto = Bevoktet av Forlandet |national_anthem = Svalbard, er det deg vi elsker |image_map = |capital = |official_languages = , |regional_languages = |demonym = Svalbarder |government_type = |ruler = |rulertitle = King |govthead = Áile Jávo |govttitle = Prime Minister |govtoff = Svalbárddaráđđi |offtitle = Legislature |formation_date = 15 May 2010* |formation_event = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = |population = 2,691 |ethnicitylist = yes |ethnicity = |42% |39% |16% }} |time_zone = UTC±0 |footnotes = Although the Second Spitsbergen Treaty did not come into force until the ratification of 1 January 2012, the country gained de facto independence on the date of signing. }}The Union of Svalbard ( : Svalbárddá Lihttu, : Unionen Svalbard, : Союз Свальбарде) is a in , occupying the in the . Per the trms of its creation under the Second Spitsbergen Treaty, Svalbard maintains no military, and exists under Großgermanian . It is a constitutional monarchy under the ; the current king is . Under the of 24 May, the country defines itself as a for the , and the positions of and of the Svalbárddaráđđi (the Svalbarder ) are reserved to persons of Sámi ethnicity. The territory of Svalbard is extremely northern, and is subject to both the and the . The capital, , is home to nearly eighty percent of the country's population. Other settlements include , , and the Sámi settlements of and . is the country's only remaining settlement, and is an official regional language there. The country has ten islands with significant area; the largest and only inhabited island is . The first mention of the islands can probably be traced back to , which reference "Svalbarð", though this is disputed by some historians, who believe "Svalbarð" to be a reference to . The first modern discovery of the islands was by trader , who named it "Spitsbergen", for "tapering mountains". and expeditions were made by , , the , and from the early seventeenth century. was established as the first settlement on , with the first wintering party arriving in 1631. hunters arrived in the 1820s, dominating the islands' economy for several years until Norwegian presence was secured with numerous settlements. The was signed in 9 February 1920. Granting the sovereignty over the islands, it also them and granted all states which ratified the treaty full economic rights on the islands, essentially making them a . The of 1925 reassigned the Old Norse name to the islands, and paved the way for Norwegian civil administration of the territory. Norwegian and settlements on the island prospered until 1941, when they were promptly evacuated and administration of the territory fell to the . Svalbard was never incorporated into the , existing under military administration until the end of the . Norway and the Soviet Union reoccupied the archipelago in 1945, and Soviet attempts at a joint Norwegian-Soviet administration were rebuffed by Norway in 1947, who later joined the . The Soviet Union maintained high civilian presence on the islands during the ; however, this decreased by 84% in the twenty years following the . In the same time, Sámi immigration increased, with Sámi communities occupying the former mining communities of and between 2006 and 2008. Svalbard was incorporated into the following the takeover of Norway in early 2009. A January 2010 showed overwhelming support for , and a bill to this effect was tabled in the on 28 February of that year. Despite large-scale opposition by delegates, the bill passed in late March. Despite this, Scandinavian obligations under the First Spitsbergen Treaty prevented it from unconditionally transferring sovereignty to a new Svalbarder government. Proposals to transfer the Empire's obligations under the treaty to Svalbard were rejected by representatives from the archipelago, who demanded the ability to govern themselves unencumbered by obligations to which the people themselves never agreed. Original text related to this article: Second Spitsbergen Treaty Over the next month, representatives from Svalbard and the Scandinavian Empire met with numerous government officials representing the signatories of the First Spitsbergen Treaty. Although most governments did not exercise their rights under the Treaty, and were therefore generally willing to grant Svalbard unconditional sovereignty, the and numerous NATO members expressed concern over the possible of the islands, which hold a strategic place in the . To deal with these concerns, Großgermania, representing as an original signatory to the Treaty, organized an international to be held in . At the conference, held between 8 and 15 May 2010, the signatories agreed to grant full non-military sovereignty to a Svalbarder government under the leadership of the former Norwegian ruling house. The territory became a Großgermanian by the terms of the Second Spitsbergen Treaty, signed on the last day of the conference. Although the Treaty did not enter into force until over 18 months after its signing, early assurances of its ratification led to the Union of Svalbard being proclaimed later that day. Category:Nations Category:Government and Politics of Großgermania Category:Scandinavian states Category:Nations of Europe